A Not so Cheerful Holiday
by kitty132383
Summary: Lily despises holidays at Hogwarts. Something embarassing always happens on them. As if being constantly confessed to wasn't enough... -Oneshot


**A/N: Written for smilelaughread. Congrats on winning the dabble in a drabble Competition! :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

Lily Evans was hiding in the girl's dorm. Why, you might ask? It was Halloween.

Now, don't get her wrong or anything. She didn't hate the holiday itself. It was just… _James. _Every single holiday since he had declared his love for her in second year, something embarrassing always happened to her during the holidays.

Alice, who was sitting nearby, watched her hunched, suspicious figure in exasperation.

"_Nothing_ is going to happen, Lily," she sighed, "I think you're being paranoid. Can't we just go down already?"

"Alice," Lily said quietly, "You can go down if you want. But I absolutely refuse to come out of here. It's my only safe-haven from James. Remember Christmas in third year?"

_James came running up to her. His eyes were sparkling with mischievousness as he asked her out yet again. Of course, she refused. But for once, he simply nodded and went away. Lily had been relieved and confused at her luck, but it hadn't lasted long. _

_Walking into the Great Hall, the first thing she saw was red. Lots and lots of red. She had originally thought that they had changed the decorations that year, and were going for red and green as the main adornments, but that wasn't the case. _

_The source of the red color was house elves that were dressed in little red wigs. At her appearance, they crowded around her and began singing Christmas carols… except they had been modified to sing praises at her. _

_Lily blushed in mortification, unable to do much more than stand there in shock. _

Lily shuddered. "Thank god the majority of Hogwarts went home that year."

Alice grinned in response. "I wish I had seen that…"

"That was a terrible experience," Lily scowled, "And remember Easter last year? He somehow managed to bribe Peeves to shower me with oversized chocolate eggs _the whole day_."

Alice just shrugged. "Hey, that was some good chocolate. High quality."

"My point _is_, I am not going to come out of the girl's dorm. That's final."

"But it's Halloween!"

"Not. Coming. Out."

Alice sighed once more. "What about meals? And the feast."

Lily's face grew stricken. She then sent her best friend a pleading look.

"You want me to bring you food?" the blonde asked incredulously. Lily gave her a kicked puppy look, her eyes wide and piteous.

"… Fine," Alice muttered. "You should be glad it's a weekend."

Lily yelled triumphantly and hugged the girl. "Thank you so much!"

Alice left the room shaking her head. Lily grinned. Now all she had to do was wait the day out, and then she would be safe. That was all she had to do…

Two hours later, the redhead fell on her bed screaming in frustration. She had already finished all her homework, and it was dull playing Exploding Snap or even regular cards by herself. She tried her hand at knitting too, but not even ten minutes had passed before she had thrown it down in frustration.

Lily was bored almost to the point of tears by now. And there was no noise in the common room either. Everyone was out hanging with their friends. She stood up and paced to get rid of some of her restless energy.

Going down to the library to quickly check out a book wouldn't be a problem right? It would only take twenty minutes at most… she would be there and back, quick as a broom.

With this in mind, she stood up and stepped out into the Common Room. Simultaneously, in that moment, the door opened. What met her sight was a gruesome creature with thick red blood running over its face and clothes.

Lily stiffened. Then her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted.

* * *

James examined the unconscious girl on the ground.

"What just happened?" He asked, turning to his friends in confusion.

They shrugged. They didn't know either.

Alice peeked out from behind the taller figure of Sirius. She had come in with them, and suddenly heard a loud thump. She examined her best friend, and looked at James and sighed. "Lily doesn't like seeing blood." She explained.

"But, she said she was okay with it!" Peter piped up nervously.

"That was just an act, so no one would know her weakness."

James slumped in disappointment. "Now what am I supposed to do?" he wondered. He glanced at the objects behind him.

"And I had enchanted these pumpkins to follow her around all day too…"


End file.
